Rei
by xsilverxfangx
Summary: AU I have no past, and no future. I kill without mercy, without thought. I became a ghost of the world, there one minute gone the next. I am a warrior, a soldier, an assassin, a machine, glossed over with humanity. I am a Hunter KakaSaku slight NaruSasu
1. Prologue

**Summary: **

"_I have no past, and no future. I kill without mercy, without thought. I became a ghost of the world, there one minute gone the next. I am a warrior, a soldier, an assassin, a machine, glossed over with humanity. I am a Hunter."_

Six years ago, Sasuke betrayed Konoha and went to Orochimaru. Two years ago Naruto left on an extended mission to capture said missing-nin. Just three months after she become a Jounin, word came back that Kakashi was missing and presumed dead. The once Haruno Sakura had died, and in her place was a Huntress; one who killed without mercy and without thought. She did it not for Konoha, not for herself, but for her boys. She became a ghost of the world - there one minute gone the next. She was Rei.

**Parings: **KakaSaku in the way future. Maybe some NaruSasu

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N: **Ok is it Jounin or Jonin!? Cuz I've seen it both ways and it makes my brain hurt trying to figure out what it is.

Edited: 4/14/08

* * *

**Prologue**

The Huntress sighed and absent-mindedly balanced on the small cliff edge. She usually never got bored on missions, but her target was late - several hours late. She knew civilians were slow, but not this slow.

She had showed up an hour before sunrise, hoping to catch her target in the dark. If he went off course she was screwed. She mentally groaned and rubbed her hands over her mask-less face. She couldn't afford to screw up this mission.

She sighed aloud and angled her katana into a more comfortable position on her back that will not hinder her should there be a surprise attack. She sits down; a dark figure against the dark night. She pulls her knees up to her chest; one would think this was due to the night's icy bite, but she does it out of habit really, not for the warmth it brings. She can't remember how long ago it was, but she knows that there was a time when she was one of them, ignorant and still human, having a heart and emotions. It doesn't matter to her anymore.

Her pale skin and sakura flower colored hair stood out against her dark Hunter's uniform in comparison; the standard sleeveless black leather vest and skintight pants that cling to her legs. She hasn't brought a coat, but then again, she doesn't need it; she had been in much colder temperatures than this and her chakra kept her warm enough if needed.

She can't really remember the time before she joined the Hunters except for the random shreds of memory that pop up every now and then, and she has the feeling that she doesn't want to remember it. Now her lips curl into a derisive smile as she remembers some of the other memory shards she's experienced: terror, fear, and above all, helplessness. It's a complete contradiction to everything that she knows as a Hunter: you're as good as dead if you let fear blank your mind; prey if you run and let them hunt you down, and worse than dead if you don't die and you can't fight back.

A memory hits her now, and she's overwhelmed by the backlash of emotion that comes along with it. The sudden flurry of whirling feelings that hit her makes her heart beat faster, and she gasps at the rawness of it all. Images slip and slide through her mind, and she catches glimpses of them.

Silver hair and mismatched eyes; one onyx the other crimson. She can't remember who they seem to belong to, but she knows that those eyes are important to her, and the strong sense of protectiveness makes her choke momentarily on her breath. She catches a glimpse of a knowing smirk on handsome masculine features, but she can't put a face to it. Whispers of longing, hope, passion rush through her ears as she hears his voice, but she doesn't know who it is.

And then, just as suddenly as the rush of memory has appeared, the images disappear again, leaving her with bitterness, cold and a phantom pain that aches painfully in her heart.

She can't understand the how and why of it, as she presses her right hand just slightly above her left breast, trying to will the pain away, but it refuses to leave, and just as she knows that the pain is not physical and cannot be removed so easily, she also knows that she lost something very important – probably the most important thing to her back – in her lifetime of shattered and for the most part, forgotten memories.

The sound of footsteps, and the unfamiliar presence close to her makes her snap out of her silent reverie as she freezes for a moment before she scrubs the tears away from her tears none-too-gently with one hand, reaching for her katana in the other. She turns looks warily towards the intruder as her grip tightens on the hilt of her katana, and feels her eyes widen slightly as she takes the sight of him in.

A strange feeling of familiarity seeps into her skin as her eyes travel upwards from the black boots he wears, bandages pulled taut against his legs that stop just below his knee. She continues the once-over, noticing his disheveled clothes. But that silver, and those mismatched eyes, that handsome face, the familiar chakra. She knew; "Kakashi?"

The stranger smiled widely, "Hey Sakura."


	2. Chapter 1

**Meh sorry it took me so long to update. You have probably heard a thousand reasons why someone didn't update but mines simple: I was too lazy. -shrugs- and I have decided that I will do one story at a time..instead of trying to do three. I will continue with this one and when this is done I'll work on 'In Enemy Arms' and 'In the Arms of Her Angel'. If I feel like it I'll update them but for now im just doing this one. Bitch all ya want but its what I'm going to do**

**Please note this is set in the past. The prologue was an introduction and now I'm going into the past to give some more detail.**

**I usually don't like to right names in its English form (First, Last), buttt I'm going to give it a try. **

**Anyways Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Kakashi Hatake was lazy, for the most part. He was always late to pretty much everything, he always read his perverted books, and never paid attention to his genin students.

"Kakashi! Get up!" A loud female voice sounded through the training grounds.

Kakashi looked up from his latest Icha Icha book and stared at the pink haired women, "Sakura, it's too hot to play this game."

Sakura growled and took out a kunai, "Get up!" She was gone in a flash.

Kakashi sighed and looking at the trees around him. She was here somewhere. He was about to go back to reading when he saw something flicker out of the corner of his eye. Turning his attention to the trees around him, he saw nothing except for brown and green. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, she was getting good.

In the trees, Sakura tightened her hand on her kunai. He hasn't used his Sharingan yet, she was still in luck. "Come on Sakura!" She heard him yell and stand up. "It's too hot!" Sakura laughed and flickered in front of him. She quickly gathered chakra and hit the ground hard. The ground they were standing on exploded and sent dust flying the air. She drew more kunai out of leg holster and threw a shower of steel down onto her opponent. Sakura quickly brought her hands up to create a Shadow Clone of herself but her ankle was grabbed and she was thrown back toward the rumble and wreckage.

Instead she flung a crescent kick in her attacker's direction and sent him flying. She crashed to the ground but she quickly rolled back onto her feet. She quickly looked around her to see Kakashi vanish in a puff of smoke. She sensed him behind her and quickly intercepted a punch aiming for her head and then returned one. Kakashi dodged by flipping backwards and then leaped into the sky. He let loose a volley of shuriken at Sakura, who nimbly side stepped and then threw some of her own.

Kakashi caught them all – 6 in total – on his fingers on his downward fall. Landing on the ground, he ran at breakneck speed at Sakura. He chucked the shuriken, and then in a flash appeared behind Sakura. She dodged another series of punches and kicks, getting in some of her own.

" And now…ninjutsu!" Her fingers blurred as she went through her seals at top speed.

Wind element.

'_Crap!'_ though Kakashi.

"Futon: Wind Senbon!" Needles materialized out of thin air and hovered in the air around Sakura for a second, and then went flying.

Kakashi whirled through his own signs. Fire was strong against wind. "Katon: Fire Serpent!"

A fiery snake of fire streaked its way through the air towards the needles. Upon impact, flames spiraled upwards as both attacks were cancelled out. When the smoke cleared, Kakashi was nowhere to be found. Sakura cursed and tried to sense where he was.

In a flash, she found herself on her back with a warm body on top of hers, two different color eyes staring at her. A warm breath tickled her face as he talked, "I win."

Sakura groaned, "Kakashi! How did you do that! I couldn't sense you!"

Kakashi laughed and rolled off of her, "There is a needle in your leg."

Sakura sat up and looked down and right below her knee, was a small needle. She groaned and flopped back down, angling slightly so she could land her head on Kakashi's stomach. "I can't believe you did that! Where did you get it!?"

"When I visited you last week. I stole a couple."

"Kakashi!" She smacked him on the chest, but laughed. "I can't believe you stole my stuff!"

"They _were _mine!"

"But you gave them to me!"

"And then I took a few back," His eyes crinkled, showing he was smirking.

Sakura groaned and wiped some sweat off her forehead, "It's hot."

Kakashi chuckled again, "I told you it's too hot to fight," he sighed and stared at the sky. "I don't know why you still do it. You have your own copies at home."

Sakura turned her head slightly and pouted, "But I miss doing this!"

"You have your own copies at home. I don't know why you want to steal mine."

"But you have the newest addition!"

"So do you," he pointed out.

"No I don't. It sold out before I could get it." She had been working at the hospital when the newest Icha Icha Paradise was released, and when she went to get it a couple days later, it was sold out.

"Then what's the one sitting on your table?"

Sakura sat up sharply, "You didn't?"

Kakashi nodded, "I asked Jiraiya for an extra copy."

Sakura squealed and semi-hugged him, "Thank you!"

He laughed, "Yep. I'm surprised you didn't notice it."

Sakura sighed and laid back down on his stomach, "Well by time I get home from the hospital the missions I've had this week, I'm always tired so I go straight to bed. And then sometimes I get woken up in the middle of the night for a mission for an emergency so I end up just going out my window."

Kakashi hummed, "Makes since. Hate being a Jounin yet?"

"Kakashi! I worked hard for this so I'm happy!" She turned and found him staring at her intently. She sighed and went back to watching the clouds. "Alright, so I'm hating it, but only a little! But I've only been a Jounin for a week so I need a couple more weeks to get used to it."

Kakashi smiled but didn't say anything. He remembered the conversation he had with her before the Jounin exams:

_He had found her in the training grounds, depleted of both chakra and energy, and yet he stared at her as she continued to train; "Sakura, you need to rest!"_

"_No Kakashi - sensei, I need to get stronger."_

"_Why Sakura, your already strong."_

_She grunted as she punched through another tree, "I need to get stronger. I need to get strong enough to bring Naruto and Sasuke home; Naruto because he is my brother, and Sasuke because he is a traitor to Konoha."_

That was the first time Kakashi had heard her call Sasuke a traitor. She had changed to dramatically.

He was proud of her. She had just made Jounin last week. She had trained long and hard for it. When she pounded on his door, bleeding and almost unconscious, she had announced that she passed, and then promptly passed out.

She had grown up so much. Once she was a small genin who was obsessed over the youngest Uchiha, was now one of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha.

Her once back length hair was now down slightly below her shoulders in a boyish cut, but it looked good on her. She now wore black pants that were loose, but not enough so to hinder her movements. She wore a red tank top that ended above her belly button and a black mesh shirt underneath. Her head band was now tied to her upper left arm, although she usually kept it on her head. Usually she carried her personalized katana and Naruto's summoning scroll, but she had left those at home. He smirked as he spotted a Kyuubi tattoo on her stomach. She had gotten that just after Naruto left.

"You two made a mess again." The couple turned their head and stared that the newcomer. Neji Hyuuga smirked at the damaged they caused.

"Hey Neji!" Sakura sat up and smiled.

"Hey Sakura. Kakashi, the Hokage wants to see you, and there is an emergency at the hospital and your wanted Sakura."

"Thanks Neji!" Neji nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura stood up and turned to Kakashi and he stood up. "Still on for ramen tonight?"

Kakashi smiled, "Of course."

Sakura nodded and they both disappeared in mixture of smoke and cherry blossoms.

**Edit 4/13/08 thank you darkonex852 (from The KakaSaku Fanfiction Archive) for pointng out that the beginning sounded like one of leafygirls fics.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Whoo hooo! New chapter! Thank you too all those who gave me those wonderful reviews! I love you all!**

**Chapter 2**

The hum of healing chakra filled the hospital room. It was mostly silent; the steady breathing of both patient and doctor, the chattering out in the hall…

SLAP!

"PERVERT!"

All was peaceful in the life of Sakura Haruno, ok maybe not.

"Ma, Sakura-chan. What was that for?" Genma huffed playfully as smirked at the kunoichi/medic in front of him.

"Genma, I swear if you ask me to have sex with you one more time I'm going to punch you through the walls!"

What a great way to end the day.

"Genma, what did you do now? I could hear that slap from the ground," the Senbon welder turn to the open window to find his favorite drinking buddy sitting on its edge.

"Kakashi! My man! Tell this beautiful lady that she needs to come home with me."

Kakashi chuckled, "Can't do that."

"But why?" Genma whined.

Sakura's eye twitched and she put her hands on her hips; "Genma."

Genma turned and smiled, "Yes my beautiful cherry blossom?"

She pointed to the door, "Out."

"But.."

"Out!"

Genma chuckled and hopped off the bed, "Have fun you too!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura glared at the now empty spot, "I wish he would stop doing that."

Kakashi chuckled and leapt off the window sill, "He just likes to make you angry."

"Well its working," she grumbled. Kakashi smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her middle. She sighed and nuzzled into his shirt.

"Long day?"

He heard her groan and then mumble a yes; "What took you so long?"

"Mission debrief and then I had to train the brats."

Sakura snorted, "Their not brats."

"Their worse than Naruto," Sakura stiffened in his arms and he inwardly cursed. He knew better than to bring that up. "I'm sorry Sakura."

She relaxed a little and shrugged, "It's ok. When are you leaving."

Changing the subject - normal; "Before sunrise. I should be back in about two months."

"That long?"

"Yea."

Sakura was quiet for some time before she spoke, "Lets have tonight."

He stopped breathing, "Are you sure."

She looked up and stared him straight in his eyes, "Kakashi I want this."

Pulling her close to him, he transported to the nearest of the two houses - his.

* * *

Kakashi smiled softly as he watched his pink haired lover sleep. She was half uncovered, kicking the sheet off sometime during his shower. Her full breasts rose and fell and she breathed evenly. Her hair was fanned out behind her; still tangled from their activities. He wanted to stay, oh how he wanted to, but he was running low on time.

"Kakashi?"

He was startled from his thoughts and Sakura slid out of the bed. He hadn't even heard her get up. Not bothering to take the sheets with her, she walked over to him and leaned against him; "Are you leaving?"

Kakashi nodded and sighed, "Yea."

"Be safe."

"I will," they both knew that was a lie, but it was comfort for both of them. He lifted her chin up and kissed her. "I'll be back."

"I love you."

Kakashi smiled, "I know."

**mwahaha I bet you all thought they were friends! nope! mwahaha!**

**man this is the longest chapter I have ever written. hope ya liked!**

**the lemon was edited out because of copying. i apoligize**


End file.
